Pierwsze starcie
Pierwsze starcie (ang. First Encounter) to czwarte opowiadanie z serii Transformers Earth. Treść Orion Pax pewnym siebie i szybkim krokiem ruszył w miejsce egzekucji. Zobaczył związanego wysokiego robota i sporo niższego jego towarzysza. Starszy Archiwista wszedł na szafot i podszedł do wydającego wyrok. - Panie, kto kazał ich zabić? - głośno zadał pytanie Orion. - Zeta Prime kazał ich zabić. - odpowiedział kat - Za co kazał? - Zeta Prime nie musi ci się tłumaczyć. - Czyli mam przyjemność rozmawiać z samym Zetą Primem? Tego było za wiele dla kata. Zaatakował on Oriona, który szybko zrobił unik przez co kat spadł z "podium" prosto w tłum, który był ciekawy tożsamości egzekutora. Strażnicy rzucili się na Oriona i już go mieli zabić gdy przyszła Rada Cybertronu na piechotę (poprzednio stało się to miliard lat temu) do nich. - Zostawcie go! - rozkazał Prima. - Tak. Sir! - potwierdził dowódca strażników. Na jego skinienie zostawiono Oriona w spokoju. - Unieniwinnicie Blurra? - dopytywał się z prośbą Pax. - I jeszcze jedno: ta dwójka skazańców zostaje uniewinniona. - polecił Nexus Strażnicy rozbili kajdany wiążące Magnusa i Blurra. W tym samym czasie na podium wszedł Megatron, Red Alert i Soundwave. - Dobry wieczór, państwu. - zaczął Megatron. - Dobry wieczór - odrzekł Prima. - Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć kto będzie nowym Primem to ci powiem. Będzie nim Orion Pax. - Hahahahaha... Dobry żart. - śmiał się Megatron, potem spoważniał. - Czekaj. Ty mówisz na serio? - Tak. - odpowiedział Prima w absolutnej powadze. - Zawiodłeś mnie, Red, w przeciwieństwie do Soundwave'a. - odparł Megatron. Lider deceptikonów poraził czymś pomarańczowym Medyka, który jęczał z bólu. Nagle Megatron przerwał. - Ale nie twoja iskra dziś przepadnie. - obiecał Megatron. Nagle działo wystające z boku Megatron obróciło się w kierunku Omnica Magnusa i wystrzeliło. - Tylko iskra Magnusa pójdzie w niebyt. - odrzekł Megatron. - Czym ty mnie poraziłeś? - dopytywał się ranny Alert. - Nie ważne czym. Ważniejsze jest raczej co to zrobi. Nagle część części Magnusa połączyło się z Redem ulepszając go. Z Medyka światło rozbłysło we wszystkich kierunkach. I wyeksplodował. Wszyscy się przyjrzeli wrakowi Alerta. Spojrzeli, przetarli fotoreceptory i zauważyli, że wrak powstał i zmienił barwę z niebieskiego i białego na fioletowy, a podłużny fotoreceptor został zamieniony pojedyńczym okrągłym. - Już nie jesteś Red Alertem. Jesteś już Shockwavem. - oznajmił Megatron. - Skoro zawiodłem ciebie, panie, jako Red Alert, to nie zawiodę ciebie jako Shockwave. - przysiągł naukowiec. - Soundwave, Shockwave, czas na bitwę. - Deceptikony! Mobilizacja! - rozkazał Soundwave za pomocą fal dźwiękowych. Niespodziewanie flota Deceptikońska przyleciała i rozpoczęła desant w Kingtown. Transformery uciekały w popłochu. - Prime'owie! Zniszczyć statki Deceptikonów i zająć się obroną miasta! - rozkazał Prima. ---- Orion skorzystał z nieuwagi Megatron i wszedł do jednej z pobliskich wież. Nacisnął parę guzików w wierze, że legendy mówiące o Strażnikach są prawdziwe. Nagle wieża się poruszyła. - Reaktywacja systemu. - wypowiedział komputer. - Jakiego systemu? - pytał się Pax. - Teletraan 1. System operacyjny stworzony przez Alphę Triona. Do korzystania z niego jest uprawnionych niewielu Cybertrończyków. - A czy ja jestem autoryzowany? - Naturalnie. Użytkownik:Orion Pax ma pełny dostęp do systemu. - Czy te wieże to Strażnicy? - Tak. Ta, w której teraz jesteś to Omega Supreme. Czy mam go reaktywować? - Tak. I reaktywuj też jego żołnierzy jeśli ich ma. - Reaktywacja rozpoczęta. Nagle wieża przetransformowała się w wielkiego robota. - Jestem Omega Supreme! - przedstawił się transformer. - A ja jestem Orion Pax i czy mógłbyś pomóc Prime'om w pokonaniu Armii Megatrona? - spytał się dawny gladiator. - Pomogę im. - Przy okazji, jak mam do ciebie mówić? - Omega. - Skąd wiesz kto to Megatron? - Teletraan 1 dostarcza mi dane o bieżącej sytuacji politycznej. - Rozumiem. ---- Megatronowi wszystko zaczęło się układać. Prime'owie zostali prawie pokonani, Omnic Magnus gryzie podłogę, a, on, Megatron, ma rzesze zwolenników, Kingtown już prawie zajęte. Następnym celem będzie Iacon i Kaon. Cybertron po tym będzie łatwy do zajęcia. Z rozmyślań wyrwał go okrzyk. - Ja, Omega Supreme, wyzywam ciebie na pojedynek Megatronie. - oznajmił Strażnik. - Omega Supreme? Jesteś legendą. - kpił Megatron. - Tak jak ty zaraz. Omega otworzył ogień w kierunku znacznie mniejszego Megatrona, który został związany walką. Suprema już miał dobić Deceptikona gdy mu przeszkodzono. Ktoś zaatakował go impulsem sonicznym. Był to Soundwave. Starcie się przedłużało. ---- Prima został oddzielony od swoich braci i musiał sam na sam walczyć ze sporym odłamem Armii deceptikonów. Prima nie walczył od... Ho! Ho!... Sporego fragmentu czasu. Za to dysponował tzw. Mocami Prime'a. Deceptikony natomiast były słabsze, ale były też lepiej przygotowane do starcia i dysponowały ogromną przewagą liczebną. Można uznać, że starcie było wyrównane. Prima Maximo zaatakował jeden ze statków wroga. Już miał wejść na pokład gdy niespodziewanie ktoś strzelił mu w plecy. Był to ... - ... Shockwave. Czemu pracujesz dla Megatrona? - pytał Shockwave'a Lider Rady Cybertronu. - Lord Megatron to lepszy pan od ciebie. - odparł Naukowiec. Shockwave i Prima rozpoczęli walkę wręcz, z której zwycięsko wyszedł Prima. Jednak mimo sukcesu został ranny. ---- Dla Blurra był to zwariowany dzień. Zaczęło się od niedoszłej egzekucji, a skończyło na tym, że dobry polityk został niedoszłym tyranem. Gdy Blurr został uwolniony ktoś rzucił mu się na szyję. - Ty żyjesz!!! Jak się cieszę!!! - mówił rozradowany Robot. - Foursmoke!? To ty?! - Blurr nie był mniej zdziwiony i radosny od swojego kuzyna. Potem zaczęła się bitwa. Blurrowi i Foursmoke'owi ktoś rzucił blastery, a oni ruszyli do bitwy. - Musimy zaatakować najmniej broniony punkt. - oznajmił Blurr - Czyli tam gdzie jest nieatakowana przez Prime'ów flanka. - dokończył Foursmoke. - Prime'owie atakują wschodnią flankę, więc my zaatakujemy zachodnią. - Zajmiemy mostek jednego ze statków i uderzymy nim we flagowiec. - Musimy mieć jakiś pojazd, którym tam dotrzemy. - Albo nie. Formie spojrzał na wieżowce, między którymi latały niszczyciele desantowe. - Już wiem o co ci chodzi, Foursmoke. Wejdziemy na szczyt tych wieżowców i z niego wejdziemy na dach okrętu. Blurr i Foursmoke weszli na szczyt jednego z wieżowców. Następnie wdrapali się na statek i zbili szyby mostka, przez które weszli. - Ręce do góry! - rozkazał Blurr Foursmoke skorzystał z zaskoczenia i zastrzelił dwóch strażników. Blurr zaatakował pozostałych. Młody Archiwista przejął stery statku i ustawił na cel dział pobliski statek desantowy. - Procedura ataku rozpoczęta. - ogłosił system. Wszyscy strażnicy leżeli martwi. Młody Archiwista ustawił okręt na kurs kolizyjny z flagowcem. - Blurr, nie uda nam się chyba opuścić statku. ---- Omega Supreme został ostrzelany przez Soundwave'a. - Megatronie, pozwól mi pokonać Omegę. - Jak chcesz, Soundwave, ja zniszczę Prime'ów tymczasem. Megatron przetransformował się w myśliwiec i poleciał w kierunku Primy Maxima. Soundwave w tym samym czasie otworzył klapę znajdującą się na jego brzuchu, z której wyleciały cztery obiekty. Dwa przentransformowały się w mniejsze nieco roboty, a dwa pozostałe w sokoła i panterę. - Ravage, Laserbeak, Rumble, Frenzy. Operacja: Dewastacja. Cel: Zniszczyć Omegę Supreme'a. - polecił Soundwave Początkowo Soundwave i Casettecony wygrywały. Od momentu, w którym Omega rzucił Laserbeakiem w Ravage'a tak, że oba roboty spadły z budynku wszystko zaczęło się dziać niefortunnie. Frenzy i Rumble przetransformowali swoje ręce w młoty i wywołali nimi trzęsienie (ziemi) budynku. Supreme użył swoich blasterów i siłą odrzutu jaki wywołały pociski zrzucił Soundwave'a, Rumble'a i Frenzy'ego z budynku. Cała piątka została zdewastowana. - Ale wiecie, że jak Soundwave mówił o dewastowania to nie chodziło o zdewastowanie nas? - kpił Rumble. - Pokrzepiająca uwaga. - odparł Frenzy. ---- Blurr i Foursmoke byli nieco zdziwieni i radośni jak przeżyli kolizję. Postanowili, że wejdą na mostek statku flagowego. Weszli do wentylacji i usłyszeli jak jakiś Deceptikon mówił do drugiego. - Tu ciebie mam, Swindle. - zaczął wyższy w barwach biało-czerwonych. - Pamiętam jak mnie zostawiłeś i raniłeś na Nexusie Zero. - Co mi zrobisz, psie Megatrona? - obrażał deceptikon nazywany Swindlem. - Imię Starscream jest w pełni adekwatne do ciebie. - Tak samo, jak do twojego charakteru odpowiada imię Swindle. Oba Deceptikony zbliżyły się do siebie tak, że ich brzuchy się ze sobą niemal stykały. Na to wtrącił się trzeci. - Uspokójcie się! Jesteśmy pod ostrzałem Autobotów, więc odstawmy kłótnie na bok... - zaczął łagodnie trzeci - Cicho, Brawl. - przerwał Starscream. - Żałuję, że nie dołączyłem do Autobotów. Starciem mówiąc słowo "Brawl" odepchnął tegoż deceptikona na bok. Gdy kończył drugie zdanie nagle z wentylacji wyskoczyli Foursmoke i Blurr, którym łatwo szło pokonywanie strażników. Swindle i Brawl zostali powaleni. Jedynym stojącym na nogach konem był Starscream, który wycelował w Blurra i Foursmoke'a. - Jeśli chcesz możesz dołączyć, Starscreamie. - powiedział głośno ktoś stojący za Starscreamem. Starscream usłyszał ponownie głos, który ostatni raz słyszał dziesięć milionów lat temu. '' - Bee? - zadał pytanie Starscream tonem, w którym mieszała się radość i zdziwienie z okazji usłyszenia głosu brata. - Właściwie to wolę się nazywać Bumblebee, bracie. - Ostatni raz widziałem ciebie dziesięć milionów lat temu. ''Starscream rzucił się w ramiona Bumblebee. Mimo iż stali po przeciwnych stronach barykady nadal byli braćmi i nadal mieli swoje prawo do okazywania swojej braterskiej miłości. Blurr nie rozpoznawał już w Starscreamie mszczącego się na Swindle'u żołnierza tylko Bota, który spotkał swojego brata po długiej rozłące. Blurr widział wiele deceptikonów, ale żaden nie przypominał nawet w ułamku Starscreama. - Wiesz, jak się cieszę Bee? - pytał retorycznie Starscream. Jego twarz rozpromienił uśmiech, podobnie zresztą jak u Bumblebee. - Wiem. Tak samo jak ty ja też się cieszę. - odparł młodszy brat. Starscream wykonał gest, który przypominał targanie czupryny Bumblebee. - Ale wiecie, że wojna trwa? - wypowiedział Blurr słowa, które całkowicie pogrzebały poprzednią atmosferę. - I niech zgadnę. Starscream jest ważnym deceptikonem? - Owszem. - potwierdził Kon. - I ten "ważny deceptikon" to od kiedy nie ma prawa przebywać ze swoim bratem? - A jak ten brat jest Autobotem? - Co mnie to obchodzi? Bumblebee o mój brat i koniec. Ta reakcja zaskoczyła Blurra. No bo w końcu czy ktoś widział by w historii Transformerów był jakiś Deceptikon, dla którego ważniejsze od swojej frakcji był własny brat stojący po wrogiej stronie? Nie. Nie. I jeszcze raz: NIE. Stascream wybiegał po za wszelkie schematy. Dla niego najważniejszy był brat, a nie jakaś idea. - Wiesz, że mimo waszych rodzinnych więzów stoicie do dwóch przeciwnych stronach i tak czy siak musicie ze sobą walczyć? - nie ustępował Blurr. - Niestety tak. - odpowiedział smętnie Bee. - Niestety nie zdradzę Deceptikonów. - odparł Starscream. - Czemu? - dopytywał się Foursmoke. - A czy wyglądam ci na oportunistę czy Kona z honorem? ---- Gdy statek flagowy został staranowany przechylił się o 45 stopni w lewo. Jednym ze skutków było to, że Prima i Shockwave prawie spadli ze statku. Maximo w ostatniej chwili lewą ręką chwycił się poszycia statku, a prawą chwycił rękę Shockwave,a. - Nie potrzebuję twej pomocy. - odparł butnie deceptikon. Naukowiec podczepił się do statku harpunem, a prawą rękę przestrzelił Primie na wylot. Shockwave wspiął się na statek, a obok niego wylądował Megatron, który próbował stanąć na palcach Maximy, ale ten stworzył tarczę z energii, którą przeszkodził Megatronowi. Tyran otworzył ogień w kierunku osłony, która powolutku słabła. - Poddaj się Megatronie! - rozkazał ktoś - Któż to taki wielki mi rozkazuje? - zakpił Megatron. - Ja, Orion Pax. - Nie mam na ciebie czasu Archiwisto. Shockwave, zajmij się nim! - Tak, mój panie. - przyjął rozkaz Naukowiec Shockwave zaatakował Oriona, który nieustannie unikał ciosów i strzałów deceptikona oraz używał ataków wroga przeciw niemu samemu. Oficera zaskoczył już sam fakt, że Orion walczył tak dobrze. ---- Tymczasem na mostku flagowego okrętu. Blurr i Foursmoke celują w Starscreama. Podobnie zrobił też deceptikon. '' - To twoja ostatnia szansa, Star. - oznajmił Bumblebee, który zdjął swoje drzwi z pleców i zmienił je w drzwiotarczę. - Do was nie dołączę, bo nie zamierzam być zdrajcą, a… - zaczął Starscream. - … nie poddam się bez walki. ''To mówiąc deceptikon wziął skrzydłomiecz do obu rąk. Nagle Swindle i Brawl się ocknęli oraz powstali na nogi. - Żal mi ciebie Starscream. - wyraził współczucie Foursmoke. Swindle wystrzelił laser w kierunku Foursmoke'a raniąc go. '' - A mi nie. - zakpił Swindle ''Brawl wystrzelił kilka samonamierzających rakiet w Blurra, któremu dopiero w ostatnim momencie udało się uciec przed pierwszą falą pocisków. Bumblebee zaatakował Swindle'a i rzucił się na niego z drzwiotarczą. Starscream natarł na Blurra. Agent był szybszy i wyrwał miecz Deceptikonowi, a następnie wbił go w brzuch przeciwnika. Jeden z pocisków Brawla trafił w składzik amunicji. Doprowadziło to do potężnej eksplozji. Żołnierze spadli z mostka na lewą burtę okrętu. ---- Orion chwycił Shockwave'a za jego miotacz fuzyjny. Deceptikon otworzył ogień w kierunku przeciwnika. Pax tak ustawił blaster medyka, że ten trafił w Megatrona. Lider agresorów spadł z Primy. W tym czasie parenaście metrów od nich Blurr zrzucił Brawla na Swindle'a. Pocisk wystrzelony przez tego ostatniego ranił Bumblebee. Starscream natarł na Foursmoke'a. Młody archiwista nie radził sobie z dużo silniejszym przeciwnikiem. W końcu upadł na kolana i dłonie ze zmęczenia oraz ran. Młody naukowiec podszedł do niego dzierżąc nadal swój skrzydłomiecz. - Wstań Autobocie i walcz! - zachęcił wyzywająco Starscream. - Nie mogę. - odpowiedział Foursmoke z wielką trudnością wstał i zrobił kilka kroków w kierunku Deceptikona po czym upadł na ziemię. Starscream podszedł do ciężko rannego. '' - Dobijesz mnie? - spytał archiwista. - Nie. - odparł naukowiec rzucając nóż plazmowy leżącemu. - Sam to zrób. Jeśli masz siły i chęci. ---- - Strażnicy! Operacja: Zniszczenie wrogiego flagowca! - polecił Omega Supreme ''Strażnicy rozpoczęli zmasowane bombardowanie wrogich statków. Megatron widząc swoją klęskę ostrzelał Autoboty znajdujące się na flagowcu. - Deceptikony! Pozbądźcie się tych Autobotów! - rozkazał Megatron. Blurr rzucił się na Starscreama i powalił go. - Zostaw Foursmoke'a! - rozkazał Blurr. - Odczep się ode mnie! - odparł Starscream i walnął Blurra. Megatron aktywował drony, które zaatakowały Cybertronian. Prima Maximo przetransformował się w myśliwiec, do którego wskoczyły Autoboty. - Wycofujemy się! - rozkazał Prima Megatron wylądował obok Shockwave'a. - Wycofać flotę do Kaonu! - rozkazał Lord Deceptikonów - Przyjąłem, lordzie Megatronie! - zasalutował Shockwave. Bohaterowie *Starscream (Fly) *Bumblebee (Fly) *Swindle (Fly) *Omnic Magnus (Fly) *Nexus Prime (Fly) *Prima Maximo (Fly) *Red Alert (Fly) *Soundwave (Fly) *Megatron (Fly) *Brawl (Fly) *Blurr (Fly) *Foursmoke ... Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Seria Transformers Earth Kategoria:Artykuły użytkownika Komandor Fly